


Under the Umbrella

by carriejack03



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dark!Jim, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 1x07.</p><p>After his talk with Don Falcone, Oswald goes to meet a person really important to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Umbrella

After Oswald left Don Falcone with his chicken, he went straight to the dark alley where he was beaten by Jim some time before.

He waited there with his umbrella in the hand watching the rain fell on the street where nobody was passing. It seemed like a desert to him, even if he could hear the yelling and the chanson of the cars far way.

Suddenly a man was standing besides him, joining Oswald under the umbrella and dressed with a blank shirt and black trousers painted with blood.

“Hello Jim, old friend.” Oswald smiled without glancing on Jim's face. He knew that the man's eyes where focusing on his face and on the purple mark that Fish's fist left on his cheek.

“It's going to take a bit for that to go away.” James said with a trace of anger in his voice. He didn't like someone touching Oswald. Someone who wasn't him, obviously.

“I know, but don't worry Jim, everything is going exactly according to the plan.” Oswald grinned, finally looking to James' face and, for his pleasure, he met a big proud smile from the other man.

“So Falcone thinks that you're his man and Maroni thinks the same? Oh, this is going to be so much fun.” Jim stroked with a hand the hurt side of Oswald's face and his smile soften a bit. “Nobody knows the truth except the two of us... isn't it thrilling?” He whispered in the black haired ear and began to play with his tie.

Oswald nodded pleased with the attention that Jim was giving him stroked his blonde hair while trying to maintaining the umbrella stable.

“Everyone thinks that they know everything... how wrong they are... my precious Oswald... they don't understand how much more there's in you... not just a spy, but someone with a intelligence so big that they were all fooled... Fish, Falcone, Maroni... it's going to be fun looking to them while they crumble and they won't even know why or who.” Jim whispered praising to Oswald and he began to kiss his neck with passion but trying to not leave a mark.

“Yes Jim, I'm your weapon, I will always be your wea-” Oswald didn't even finish the sentence before James bit his neck with a sharp movement.

“I don't want you to be a weapon Oswald... you know what I thought the first time I saw you?” Jim sounded lost in thought son the other man just shocked his head and trying to let a moan escaping from him. “I thought... this man is going to be great, he will become so powerful that everybody will know his name and will fear him.” Said that, James kissed the bite on the other's skin like it was porcelain.

Oswald shuttered in pleasure for a moment before whispering a shy “Thank you” and nearly letting drop the umbrella.

Jim began to kiss up the neck and finally, after what it seemed hours, reached is mouth. It was a rough kiss, but it was rich with passion, a bit of madness and maybe even a tiny part of love.

Yeah, because what they had didn't seem like love. Love was something too much simple for the two of them.

When Oswald returned to Gotham, he discovered a part of Jim that he never expected to find. But he was so pleased and they began to bond. At first they just used each other like Fish and Nicolai, but more time they spent together, the more they became attracted to each other.

Obviously the first move was of Jim, when Oswald presented himself one day on his door step, he didn't spend too much thinking about grabbing the other and shoved in the wall kissing him with full force. It was forceful and lasted only a few seconds, the exact opposite of the one that they were sharing now.

Anyway, after that they it didn't take long after they began to grow feelings for each other. But none of them ever said “I love you”, it seemed so dull in the confront of what they really felt.

Now was one of those moment where the time around them stopped for a bit and all the problems of Gotham were gone.

Mouth against mouth, one of Jim's hand on the back of Oswald's neck and the other on his waist, while the other man's arm was gripping the white shirt with so much force that he might nearly rip it. The rain was forgot, but the umbrella was straight like to cover the other people to see all the sins of the two men under it.

When James, after distanced himself from Oswald, began to stroking him once more. “You really are amazing.” he whispered once more smiling at the other.

Oswald returned the smile and a shadow of pleasure mixed with madness passed into his eyes.

“There's nothing I wouldn't to for you, Jim.”

“I know.”

That was their declaration of love, in their own way they understood each other perfectly, there under that black umbrella.

And it was all they wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the episode and thought "I have to do a Dark!Jim story!" I think he would do a pretty bad-ass villain, what to you think?


End file.
